Alfred Mendrago
Don Alfred Mendrago is a well known man in the Kingdom of Kul Tiras - having himself earned several honorifics as a naval commander. He now commands the Fifth Fleet of the Kul Tiras Navy in expeditionary missions across Azeroth. =Biography= ---- Alfred Mendrago was born to Don Ferdinand Mendrago and Lucia Mendrago on May 8, 6 P.C. on the island of Crestfall shortly before the outbreak of the Orcish Wars. His father was a respected admiral in the Kul Tiras Navy and his mother held high esteem within the orthodox Kul Tiran Church. After his father fell in battle during the Orcish Wars, Alfred enrolled within the Boralus Naval Academy at the age of 16 against the wishes of his mother. After graduating at the top of his class, he immediately enlisted with rank into the Kul Tiran Navy - working his way up the ranks through no small measure of hard work and dedication. During his tenure as a naval officer, he met and fell in love with Anna Linseppi - a fellow officer within the Kul Tiras Navy. Service in the Third War When the Third War broke out in 20 L.C., Mendrago served as the executive officer of the Sea Lion, a ship of the line of the 2nd Fleet. He fought alongside his fellow sailors and marines against the naval forces of the Undead Scourge. Part of several victories that denied the undead access to the southern Eastern Kingdoms, Mendrago was promoted to Captain and given his own vessel to helm as the Third War came to a close. Alfred was then reassigned to the fifth fleet under Lieutenant-Admiral Alverold when Lord-Admiral Daelin Proudmoore launched an expedition to investigate the orcish holdings in Kalimdor. As the Lord-Admiral's fleet launched its ill-fated invasion of Durotar, Alverold's fleet was directed to an exploratory mission around the continent of Kalimdor. When Alverold's fleet finally returned to Theramore Isle, they were informed of Lord Proudmoore's fate and sent back to Kul Tiras by Jaina Proudmoore. Third War's Aftermath Resentful towards Jaina Proudmoore for her betrayal, Alfred and many other citizens of Kul Tiras swore to exact vengeance upon the Horde. Battered and crippled as it was, the Kul Tiras Navy launched several expeditionary attacks upon Durotar and the Barrens, lending its fleets to the beginnings of the Grand Alliance. The Fifth Fleet under command of Lieutenant-Admiral Alverold launched several attacks on the northern coast of Kalimdor, plundering orcish and tauren settlements and setting fire to the surrounding forests to rend them unusable by the Horde. This soon earned the attention and retaliation of the Night Elves, who attacked the marines bearing Kul Tiran colors and sent envoys to Theramore in petition. Alfred, among the marines, exchanged blows with the night elves and recieved a bloodied gash upon his cheek from an elven glaive. Lady Proudmoore, on bidding of both the night elves and the orcs, sent a large battlefleet to intercept the Fifth Fleet and drive them back to the Eastern Kingdoms. Unwilling to fire upon human vessels, Lieutenant Alverold ordered for the Fifth Fleet to withdraw to Kul Tiras. (Work in progress) Category:Characters Category:Tirasian Category:Human Category:House of Mendrago Category:Kul Tiras Peerage Category:Fifth Fleet Marines